A Family
by Reina Kim
Summary: Ini kisah sederhana tentang Yoongi dan Taehyung... serta keluarga. [TaeGi / VGa / Top! Taehyung x Bott! Yoongi / Yaoi / AU]


**Reina Of El Dorado Present**

 **A Family**

 **Taehyung x Yoongi BTS**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong NCT**

 **Disclaimer : BTS & NCT & EXO BTS belongs to God, Family, Friends, Only themselves, and Fans.**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Crack-Pairing, Bromance, OOC, Typo(s), Non EYD, etc.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklk_.

Pintu ganda dari bahan mahoni itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok berwajah seorang pria manis yang mencampai angka 30 ke atas di baliknya. Ia melebarkan matanya, terkejut karna kehadiran pria tampan dalam setelan jas yang tersenyum dengan satu buah buket bunga di dalam pelukannya.

"Ta-Taehyung," gumamnya tergagap, rupanya ia belum siap menyambut kehadiran pria bernama lengkap Kim Taehyung itu di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau, kenapa kau disini?"

Taehyung tertawa bahagia sebelum memeluk sosok itu dalam pelukan yang menyesakkan, ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher dan menghirup sang pria bermata sipit itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya dengan suara berat. "Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu Yoongi- _ya_."

Yang dipanggil Yoongi tersenyum getir sebelum mendorong lembut sosok yang memeluknya itu, membuat kernyitan tak suka tampil di wajah Taehyung.

"Jangan begini..." lirihnya sembari tersenyum ganjil. Matanya menyayu menatap Taehyung yang sama sekali tak bersuara, salah satu tangan Yoongi menyentuh pipi Taehyung, mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar yang membuat Taehyung mendesis tak menentu.

"Pulanglah," pinta Yoongi dengan suara serak. "Ini sudah larut malam..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana mata cantik itu berkaca-kaca sembari mencoba menghindarinya.

"Anak dan istrimu pasti sudah menunggu bukan?"

Taehyung membeku dengan mata melebar kaget, ia membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menutupnya lagi.

"Yoongi..." hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibirnya yang kini tergigit kalut. Yoongi tersenyum sebelum menarik tangannya menjauh, tapi Taehyung menagkapnya dan kembali menyatukan kulit lembut itu pada pipinya, menatap dalam mata Yoongi yang makin berair.

Taehyung menjatuhkan buket bunga yang ada digenggamannya ke atas lantai, beberapa kelopak mawar terlepas, jatuh terhempas ke sana sini di atas keramik putih dan membisu sampai angin menyapu lembut dirinya bersama debu halus di sana.

 _Bruk_!

Tubuh Yoongi menabrak dada bidang Taehyung, pemuda itu kembali memeluk tubuh mungil berkulit putih tersebut.

"Tak bisakah kau hanya menyambutku saja? Aku mengerjakan proyek sebelas hari dalam waktu lima hari agar bisa terbebas dari Jepang dan segera menemuimu... Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau malah mengusirku begini."

Taehyung menjatuhkan keningnya di pundak Yoongi, kedua tangannya melingkar ketat di pinggang ramping pria itu, membungkusnya dalam perasaan hangat dan perlindungan yang besar. Yoongi mengelus kepala bagian belakang Taehyung, mengusapnya dengan hati-hati sembari terisak kecil di sana.

"Maafkan aku... Aku juga... Aku juga merindukanmu," bisiknya dengan suara serak yang sangat rapuh. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Taehyung- _ah_... Aku begitu merindukanmu."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lekat binar kecokelatan yang selalu bisa membuatnya terjerat sebelum menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pelipis Yoongi.

 _Cup_!

" _Uljima_ ," pintanya dan ia kembali membawa bibirnya mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yoongi bergantian, beralih pada pangkal hingga ujung hidungnya, kedua pipi tembam Yoongi pun tak luput dari jamahan bibir Taehyung sampai pada bibir tebal yang manis itu. Ia melumat penuh kerinduan, mencecap segala rasa Yoongi di sana, menciuminya dengan tak sabaran, tanpa jeda meski hanya untuk menghirup udara barang sejenak. Yoongi hanya mampu mencuri sedikit udara di sela ciuman mereka sebelum kembali dirampas paksa oleh Taehyung.

" _Mmmhmm_ ," gumamnya tak jelas saat tangan Taehyung di belakang sana memasuki kaosnya, mengusap kulit sang pria manis dengan hati-hati dengan sistematis.

"Aku sangat-sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya saat ciuman mereka terlepas, benang saliva jatuh membasahi dagu Yoongi. Kedua insan itu sudah berada di dalam ruang yang tertutup dari dunia luar dengan napas yang bersahut-sahutan dan tubuh menempel satu sama lain.

"Aku juga Tae, aku juga..." bisik Yoongi menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang selalu bisa melumpuhkan akal sehat Taehyung. Ciuman mereka kembali berlanjut, dengan Yoongi yang kini sudah berada dalam gendongan Taehyung. Kedua kakinya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Taehyung sementara ciuman panas itu makin liar dan membuat napas keduanya berantakan tak karuan.

 _Bruk_!

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dengan Yoongi di pangkuannya, bibir tipis dan dingin itu menyentuh leher Yoongi dan membuat pria itu menggelinjang sesaat dengan kedua tangan meremas rambut Taehyung kasar.

"Ta-Tae-" bisiknya gugup dan lemah. "Jangan di sini..."

Taehyung tak menjawab permohonan Yoongi, ia terus mengecup leher putih yang selalu menariknya untuk meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di semua tempatnya, disetiap inci kulit itu hingga ia puas dan ya, masalahnya Taehyung tidak akan pernah puas.

"Taehyung!" pekik Yoongi saat jari Taehyung sudah menyingkap bajunya ke atas dan bibir itu melahap salah satu puting Yoongi, melumat dan bermain nakal di sana sementara tangannya yang lain bermain di sekitar pahanya, mengelus bagian _sensitif_ tubuhnya dengan gerakan kecil menggoda.

"Tae- _aakh_!" Yoongi memekik kecil saat Taehyung malah menggigit putingnya. "Jang- _aahn_ _ah_ , kita tidak boleh- _uuh_ , melakukkannya Tae-"

 _Plop_!

Taehyung melepaskan puting Yoongi yang membengkak dan memerah dengan sedikit air liur di sana. Ia mengembuskan napas hangatnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya hanya untuk menusuk-nusuk bagian tengah puting itu dan membuat dada Yoongi membusung tak tahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada getir. "Kau takut Istri-ku akan tahu kalau Suami-nya tengah menusuk lubang panasmu dengan penis besarnya?"

Yoongi mengerang karna _talk dirty_ Taehyung, satu tangannya ia bawa berpegangan dengan pundak kokoh pria tampan itu saat ia mengehentakan tubuh mungilnya pada kesejatian yang mengeras di bawah sana.

"Kumohon..." bisikkan Yoongi tak lebih sekedar angin lalu karna nyatanya Taehyung sudah memakan bibirnya lagi, mencium Yoongi lagi dan lagi tanpa rasa bosan hingga sebuah suara menggelegar nyaring.

"Bahagia sekali hidup kalian berdua ya?!" suara mencibir itu membuat Yoongi memutus ciuman mereka dengan cepat dan menoleh pada sosok pemuda manis di ambang pintu kamar.

"Taeyong!" pekik Yoongi berlebihan meski hanya dibalas dengusan bosan dari pemuda manis tersebut.

"Apa Baekhyun _Halmeoni_ -mu kemari Yong?" tanya Taehyung sembari menahan pinggang ramping pemuda di pangkuannya yang sudah berisik.

"Sore tadi _Abeoji_ ," sahut Taeyong cuek sembari melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kalau begitu... Pasti _Halmeoni_ -mu mencekoki _Eomma_ -mu dengan adegan drama sore yang menyebalkan lagi."

Taeyong mengendikkan bahu tak tahu menahu sembari berkata dengan nada _sok_ dewasa, "sementara aku tak mau dicekoki dengan adegan porno tengah malam jadi bercintalah di dalam kamar kalian sana."

Suara Taeyong terdengar makin menjauh dan samar-samar menjauhi keduanya.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu saat muda Yoong," bisik Taehyung sembari melumat telinga bagian atas Yoongi yang mendesis seperti ular.

"Taehyung jangan!" perintahnya dengan nada sebal.

" _A, a, a,_ " jawab Taehyung main-main. " _Wrong password_."

" _Ish_!"

 _Cup_!

Satu ciuman tercuri lagi dari bibir ranumnya itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang 'saat muda' berarti... Maksudmu aku sudah tua?!" dengusnya sebal dan menuai kekehan tak menyenangkan dari Taehyung.

"Usianya memang tua, tapi jiwanya masih dan selalu muda," seringai Taehyung terkembang dengan manis di sudut bibirnya. "... Apalagi rasa lubangnya."

Wajah Yoongi memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Dasar mesum!" semburnya dan membuat Taehyung tertawa menyebalkan dan membuat Yoongi menepak kepala Suaminya itu dengan keras.

 _Ah ya_ , biar kuperkenalkan ini Kim Yoongi-'Istri' atau bisa dikatakan Suami dari Kim Taehyung. Pemilik nama keluarga Min sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu. Mereka memiliki anak kandung bernama Kim Taeyong yang masih berusia 15 tahun, jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa Taeyong merupakan anak kandung sementara kedua orang tuanya sama-sama laki-laki, mungkin itu yang dinamakan keajaiban, Yoongi adalah satu dari sedikit laki-laki istimewa yang bisa mengandung dan ya, ia melewati proses melahirkan dengan _caesar_ tentu saja.

"Jadi..." bisik Taehyung jahil. "Sampai mana tadi pembicaraan kita wahai selirku?"

"Selir!" cibir Yoongi dengan cabikan bibir yang terkesan imut dan membuat Taehyung kembali tergelak menyaksikan wajah manis itu bersemu merah menahan kesal.

Mereka sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti ini-sebenarnya ini karna kedua orang tua Taehyung yang merupakan mantan dua Aktor ternama; Kim Chanyeol dan Kim Baekhyun, mereka sering sekali melakukan _mini drama_ selayaknya opera sabun di hadapan Taehyung dan Yoongi, dan jeleknya lagi adalah, lambat laun Yoongi jadi mengadaptasi kebiasaan kedua orang tuanya.

Seperti saat tadi, Taehyung bahkan nyaris ingin melemparkan tubuh lelahnya ke dalam jurang terdekat. Tentu saja lelah karna tumpukan dokumen yang _ngebut_ ia selesaikan dengan kilat dan membuatnya kurang tidur dan waktu makannya pun jadi berantakan sementara perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea ia habiskan untuk memeriksa seluruh pekerjaannya demi menghindari kecacatan di mata Klien. Ia rela menghabiskan waktunya dengan pena, kertas, dan laptop setiap detiknya tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang meminta istirahat dan makan yang kalau pun tidak bisa banyak, cukup saja sudah syukur.

Taehyung melakukan itu semua demi Yoongi tentu saja, dan _uhuk_ , pastinya sedikit banyaknya juga untuk anaknya, Taeyong. Makanya ia gila-gilaan mengejar seluruh tugasnya agar segera pulang ke Korea.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku dengan _Apron naked_ saja? Atau dengan kemeja putih tipis tanpa bawahan ditambah telinga kucing?" tanya Taehyung _sinting_ , tidak sadar diri mereka sudah bukan masanya bermain-main begitu. Yoongi terkikik manis di dalam pangkuan Taehyung yang menatapnya penuh dengan binar penasaran.

"Ditambah dengan _coker_ lonceng dan borgol di tangan _Oppa_?"

" _Call_!"

"PASANGAN MESUM!" pekik Taeyong yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Taehyung menoleh pada anak semata wayangnya dan menyeringai seksi.

"Mau _Abeoji_ teleponkan Jaehyun biar Taeyong mengerti seberapa nikmatnya 'mesum' itu?"

Mendengar nama sahabat sekaligus rival tak tahu dirinya itu disebut-sebut Ayahnya, Taeyong segera memasang wajah _sok_ jijik.

"Idih," cibirnya dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya brutal.

" _Ya_!" Yoongi memukul kepala Taehyung dan membuat Suaminya itu meringis sakit.

"Jangan ajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada Yong- _ie_ dasar pria mesum!"

" _Eomma_ sendiri adalah murid dari ajaran yang tidak-tidaknya _Abeoji_! Kalian sama saja! Mesum!" sergah Taeyong sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" _Abeoji_ yakin kau akan menarik kata-katamu saat Jaehyun mencekoki mulut pedasmu itu dengan pen- _hhmppht_!" suara Taehyung teredam dibalik telapak tangan Yoongi. Pria itu melotot marah pada Suaminya yang berkedip polos selayaknya anak balita yang berkata 'aku salah apa?' ketika membuat kesalahan.

"Jangan dengarkan _Abeoji_ -mu, mungkin dia sedang lelah."

Taeyong menatap figur laki-laki yang sudah melahirkannya dan tersenyum manis, " yah, lagi pula rasanya memang sehebat apa yang sering kudengar dari kalian kok _Eomma_. Jaehyun juga selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik dan ia mengerti bagaimana membuatku merasa nikmat, aku yakin sikap dia bahkan lebih lembut dan jantan padaku daripada sikap _Abeoji_ ke _Eomma_ ," cerocosnya tanpa jeda dan membuat Yoongi menggangakan bibirnya tak percaya.

" _Ha-hah_?"

" _Uhuk_!" Taehyung tersedak salivanya sementara Yoongi sudah mengolah kata-kata Taeyong dan akhirnya ia memelototkan matanya emosi.

"Maksudmu?!"

"Ya, selamat malam. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian," kekeh Taeyong dan pemuda itupun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa babibu lagi.

" _YA_! KIM TAEYONG!" pekik Yoongi dan sudah akan bangkit dari pangkuan Taehyung, tapi ia kalauh cepat karna Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya sudah menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa.

" _Ssst_!" bisik Taehyung sembari menempelkan jarinya di bibir manis Yoongi. "Kalau kau teriak-teriak begini, nanti bisa ketahuan Istriku kalau Suaminya berencana menumbuk lubangmu dengan keras dan kasar sepanjang malam ini _loh_ Yoongi- _ya_."

Yoongi berdecak karna Taehyung masih saja melanjutkan opera sabun yang ia ciptakan. Tahu begini sih Yoongi ogah menjahili Taehyung lagi nantinya.

"Tae, jangan bercan- _Aaah_!" jerit Yoongi saat celananya sudah dilucuti oleh Taehyung dengan kurang ajarnya. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Yoongi dalam.

"Karna hari ini tanggal 13," bisik Taehyung di atas bibir Yoongi dengan seksinya. Ia tersenyum cabul pada Yoongi yang mulai menggeliat gelisah dibawah kungkungannya. "Siap mendesah keras untuk 13 ronde sepanjang malam _Sweet-ie_?"

Wajah Yoongi makin terbakar mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Aku akan membuatmu memekik dan memekik lagi, menjerit dan berteriak nikmat hingga kau lupa akan segala hal selain namaku, Kim. Taehyung."

" _Uhh_ , Taeyong bisa mendengarmu ucapan mesummu itu Tae-"

"Aku akan menumbuk," bisik Taehyung dengan mata berkilat seduktif.

"Hentikan- _ah_ ," kedua tangan Yoongi di satukan dan ditahan Taehyun di atas kepala, ia menyeringai melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang mulai dihiasi gairah yang kental.

"Menghujam,"

"Tae!"

"Melecehkan," ujarnya sembari mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan tarian jari yang menggoda.

"Berhenti bodoh-"

"Dan menyodok lubang keringmu hingga lecet dan basah akan seluruh spermaku Yoongi- _ya~"_

" _YA!_ KIM TAEHYUNG!" Teriakan Yoongi berpadu dengan Taeyong yang kembali memunculkan diri di ambang pintu. Taehyung nyengir aneh pada Taeyong yang baru saja meneriakan nama Ayahnya dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Lepaskan _Eomma_ atau aku akan menelepon polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan dan pemerkosaan?" bentak Taeyong edan.

 _Mana ada Suami yang memperkosa dan melecehkan Istrinya sendiri sih_?

"Paket liburan ke Paris dua orang satu minggu dengan _black credit card_?" tawar Taehyung dengan seringaian mesum.

"Lalu aku akan bermalam di rumah Jaehyun, _Sajang-nim,_ " ujar Taeyong sembari membungkukan dirinya sopan. Seakan lupa dengan segala hal yang sudah ia katakan beberapa detik lalu.

"Nikmati waktu Anda dengannya. Jika Anda membutuhkan beberapa _seks toys_ , saya bisa memesankannya pada Jeon Jungkook- _nim_. _Appa_ dari Jaehyun punya _black market_ dengan pelayanan yang memuaskan," promo Taeyong dan membuat Yoongi melongo karna demi apa anaknya baru berusia 15 tahun tapi-

" _Ya Byuntae_!" serunya dan Taehyung malah mengambil kesempatan itu dengan memasukkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut Istrinya.

" _Hm_ , sepertinya aku tertarik untuk memesannya. Apa bisa diantar malam ini?"

 _GRAUK_!

" _AW_!" pekik Taehyung karna Yoongi menggigit jarinya dengan kuat, Taehyung menarik jarinya dan meringis sakit.

"Akan saya pesan dan paketkan malam ini!" seru Taeyong dan berlari menuju pintu utama rumah mereka. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari sana, Taeyong berbalik dan menatap Yoongi yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang bercampur aduk.

" _Ah_ , dan Kim Yoongi- _nim_ , tolong perlakukan Bos saya dengan baik," sarannya sembari tersenyum cantik dan membuat Yoongi menjerit frustrasi.

" _YA_ KIM TAEHYUNG! KIM TAEYONG! KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA!"

 _Yah, keluarga harmonis yang manis bukan ㅋㅋㅋ_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **[Samarinda 17 Desember 2016]**

 **Reina Of El Dorado**


End file.
